


Follow Your Heart

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Oathtaking, some advice is offered. When it is acted upon, tragedy results.</p><p>Written for the "Brotherly Advice" Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I remember the evening before that fateful day all too well, for it is the kind of day I wish I could forget. Father had called us all together and quietly laid out his oath. We would not, he said, have to give our response until the morrow, but he wished us to have time to think well on it. I cannot say I did, for I knew that Father was not going to let any of us stay behind, he would force us rather than risk open dissension.

I remember scrambling down the tree that grew next to my balcony and running into the night, my harp forgotten on the bed. As I ran, my breath caught at the thought of what I must do...

* * *

They were waiting for me when I walked back into the house. One came to each side and quietly escorted me up the stairs, steadying me when I tripped and providing guidance down the corridor, something it was grateful. I remember sinking onto my bed, crying and crying, feeling hands rubbing at my shoulder, soothing and attempting to calm.

It took hours, almost till dawn, before I was vaguely back to coherent pieces, and that was mostly because I'd run out of tears to weep. When I sat up, it was to meet both pairs of eyes, watchful and sad. They said nothing, didn't need to, and also had the sense to realise that such comments would probably pull me to pieces all over again. I rubbed my sleeved arm over my eyes, trying to remove the harsh dryness... but it didn't work. Finally I looked up at my brothers.

They jumped and I realised my eyes must be burning with fervor, for I'd only seen them react like that to Father, Mother and Russandol.

"Whatever happens, whatever is asked... Follow your hearts... For the love of all the Valar, Amburassar" I choked and gasped "Follow your hearts, forget any blood loyalties you might owe which would restrain you, it isn't worth the pain to do otherwise."

They nodded, both together. Their eyes told me they would obey, but also that, sadly, they would follow Father with his oath, like me too terrified to do anything else.

* * *

"Did you not rouse Amburassa my brother?"

My heart turned to stone at those words, for I had seen a figure sneak back to the ships, and rally the crew for it. If I had called out, roused someone....He hadn't been happy when Father wasn't going to go back, was going to break his promise, was going to abandon Nolofinwë to possible death.

_Follow your hearts, forget any blood loyalties you might owe which would restrain you_

My words of that one night rang in my head, resounding as a death knoll. As Amburassa looked for comfort I turned away, I couldn't face that familiar countenance in singular form, not when I had his twin's name burned on my conscience. For it was I who had damned my littlest brother, I who had hurt the other one. Spoken words that made him question, gave him the impetus to go back on the ship and prepare to depart. Words I had meant only to help them, yet they led to this...

* * *

Amburassar= Plural form of "Amburassa", used when referring to both twins.

  



End file.
